


Vanya: The not so Ordinary Sibling

by Coolbird13



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Development, HE CHANGES!, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pills, References to Drugs, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric, in the begining!, no beta we die like ben, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolbird13/pseuds/Coolbird13
Summary: Vanya hated it. Hated the fact that she could never play with her siblings when they went on missions, could never play with her siblings in general, all because she was labeled ordinary, weak, and defenseless. The only thing really special about her was her pills that her father made her take. For her supposed anxiety. Vanya glanced at her pills in her hand and scoffed. She didn't ever remember having anxiety, but, Vanya muses, she has been taken them so long, she hardly would know, would she?ORVanya decides to go off her pills before Five runs away and this changes things.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Vanya: The not so Ordinary Sibling

**Author's Note:**

> WARING: FIRST FANFICTION FOR THE PUBLIC TO SEE! I do not know how it is so I hope its good haha.

Vanya always wanted to be special like her siblings, but for some reason always fell short. Maybe it was because her siblings were superpowered and well known and she was just...ordinary and not at all known. She wakes up the same time as them, gets dressed at the same time, eats breakfast at the same time, though if anybody asked Vanya she would say that was once again just another thing that separated her and her siblings. she sat at the end of the table as all the "Special Siblings" got to eat as a united front in front of their father. Logically she knew it went by Number order and the was an uneven number so somebody had to sit at the end, but sometimes logic just didn't play in to Vanya's thinking. All she could think was the fact that felt so alone at the end of the table even if Five and Ben, her two favorite siblings, sat next to her. 

Currently Vanya was waiting for her Father to come down and say that they could sit and eat. Of course, usually this was Vanya's favorite time of day because this is when she feels the most and feels alive. before she eats and then has to take her medication from her mother, Grace. who wasn't really her mother but an android their father had built to be like their mom. Vanya often thought it was ironic how someone so withdrawn and someone with some much disdain for his children, could ever create something with so much love and friendliness. It just didn't seem possible to her. As Vanya waited she snuck a glance at five, who she saw was already looking her way with a knowing little smile, to see how he was doing. He knew how the mornings were the most emotion filled apart of her day, and he loved as much as she did. Actually sometimes it seemed that he loved it more then her. And he seem to have more hate for her pills then she did.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Why do even take those stupid pills anyway?" Five asked one day, while they were studying History in the library, preparing for a test a couple months back.

Vanya sighed and looked up from her book with a tiny frown on her face; " Dad says it's for Anxiety." she has said this before to him, whenever he asked; "You know this." But this time it didn't seem to quench his curiosity, if anything it made him frown harder.

"But why would dad even care about that? He doesn't care about Klaus, and no offence, but he sure as hell has a lot more anxiety then you do." Five said with a slight huff in irritation as he does when he trying to solve a puzzle but can quite figure it out, and gets frustrated about it. 

Vanya thought about it. It was true, because of the ghosts, Klaus wakes up screaming every night. Well every night that he's there. He puts up a front pretending everything is okay, and most people fall for it. But since five is genius, he can see right through it, ever since he read up on how to tell when people are lying to you. And Vanya only knows because she has an adjacent room to his so she hears, and unfortunately smells everything as well. And she almost guarantees dad knows about this because of the cameras in their rooms. "Maybe, when we were really little, he actually cared about us at one point. And because of his previous caring ways that he's lost now, he put me on medication because I was riddled with anxiety. Possibly about having scary superpowered siblings that could kill me in a snap, especially Luther. and now he keeps me on it just for the sake for necessity." She finishes her little speech with a huff like she was out of breath. Five laugh and shakes his head at the story Vanya came up on a whim.

"Well, I guess that could be one possibility" He laughs shaking his head in slight disbelief.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The two quickly stop looking at each other at they hear their father foots steps and then his voice.

"You may sit." The man says very direct like he know this task will be done. And Vanya knows that her father knows it will be done. If they didn't listen to what he has to say, then it would mean special training for all the Superpowered siblings who didn't listen, Which Vanya has come to known as torture for her sibling, and her precious violin would be taken from her until her father deems her worthy to have it again.

Vanya looks down at her plate for breakfast, and groans quietly. Oatmeal. She didn't know why but she always hated the stuff. It was to mushy and sloppy for tastes. And also when ever she hasd it she was reminded of French singing which just annoyed her, and kettles whistling, but for the life of her doesn't remember why it bothers her so much. She picks up the spoon and takes a bit and puts in her mouth, noting that her father is watching her to make sure she eats it, and swallows it down with a grimace.

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact, first time really trying to make something good. Just a pre warning I do ship Vanya and Five so they might be a main focus, especially when they are both 13. so yeah. I would love feed back from this, and to know what I could improve on.


End file.
